Shinji The Salvation
by gunman
Summary: Based off of NateGold's story 'That Launched A Thousand Ships'. Shinji Ikari discovers that his mother is actually alien royalty, and that he is a prince of the Edenian Galactic Commonwealth. Rating May Change. Chapter 5 up now.
1. Lost and Found

_**SHINJI THE SALVATION  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, it's characters, or anything else that might come up in this story.

Summary: A race of female aliens come to Earth to find their missing heir.

Authors Notes: This story is based off of NateGold's story 'That Launched A Thousand Ships'. After so many years of no updates, myself and other authors decided to write up our own versions for this story.

What's more, is that the female characters in this are taken from Mortal Kombat and a few other game and anime series.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 1  
**Lost and Found**

Hello. My name is Cortana. Advanced Artificial Intelligence, serial number: CTN 0452-9, of the Edenian Galactic Commonwealth. It is a monarchy ruled by our benevolent queen, The Lady Sindel. Many consider us to be a bit of a conundrum, if a little asymmetric.

Let me explain.

The EGC possesses highly advanced technology, having mastered space travel over a thousand years ago, as well as teleportation and terraforming technology. But they also possessed a mastery of energies so powerful and unique that many consider it magic.

My mission in this part of the universe was of a highly sensitive nature. About 20 years ago, the royal princess of the Commonwealth ran away from an arranged marriage to the lord of another system. The queen was so upset by this that she eventually succumb to her grief, falling into a coma of sorts. Her sister, the Lady Sindel, was forced to take over for her. Sindel immediately ordered her forces to find the princess, named Yui, and bring her back.

That was what I was created for. As the most advanced AI ever created, I was sent out the moment I was finished.

It had been ten years since I had been launched, and thus far I had found nothing of the princess. No clue, no lead, no sign of where her highness had gone to.

You would have thought that the Royal family would have been more concerned that she had just up and vanished. But it took them over a week to realize that she wasn't coming back. The only lead they had was the disappearance of a prototype long-range search and rescue vehicle dubbed 'The Raven'.

That should have sent up a red flag. The ship was so new it hadn't been installed with a tracking beacon yet.

Since then, all types of probes and search groups had been dispatched to try and locate the missing princess. Meanwhile, the royal family was doing damage control of their ruined political marriage, which some of the family thought was a bad idea.

Regardless, things had been in a state of high alert since then.

What really bugged me, no pun intended, was that fact that I had been programmed with Princess Yui's personality, her entire profile of everything that her family knew about her. That being said, it should have been easy for me to find her. But no. Ten years of searching and I was no closer to...wait!

My sensors picked up something coming from a little backwater world that the Commonwealth and it's allies had avoided for some reason.

Upon getting closer I found a small blue planet, third from the sun, with dozens of orbiting satellites. Primitive by the standards of Edenian technology. My sensors were also detecting some kind of energy signature that was coming from the planet itself.

I found one of the functioning satellites and jacked into it. A truly primitive device, I had complete access to it in less than a nanosecond. Connecting to the information and communication networks on this planet I was able to find everything I needed to know.

The planet was a disaster. Half the population dead, axis of the planet misaligned, hundreds of costal cities under water, not to mention some kind of strange energy signature, coming from a placed called Tokyo-3 on a island-like landmass called Japan, was oddly familiar. I also found out that this planet was called Earth. Not very original, but it would suffice.

I then realized what it was. Many years before her disappearance, Princess Yui was doing research about an ancient race of beings that she had dubbed The Elder Giants. Their true names had been lost to the winds of time. Apparently this race of beings was created to fight a war far more ancient than the existence of the Commonwealth itself.

Nearly two million years ago, on the fifth planet of this system, a planet that the people of Earth dubbed Jupiter, hundreds of different nations and societies existed in a near-perfect ecological system. The two largest and most powerful of these civilizations were The Technocrats and the Principality of Evolutionists.

The Technocrats possessed the most advanced and technological of devices, gadgets and weapons in the entire world. Everything from AI-programmed robots to help them in their daily lives, to an information super highway that nearly everyone on the planet had access to. The Principality of Evolutionists were completely the opposite, their society comprised of living, organic technology. Everything from giant insects, reptiles, sea creatures and plant life made up their homes, food, conveyances and defenses.

Eventually, these differences caused a rift to develop, which escalated into all-out war. For over a century the two groups fought and killed each other, the other societies on their world eventually being drawn into the conflict.

It wasn't until one of the Technocrats eccentric scientists came up with a rather radical idea: create a super weapon comprised of both technological and organic elements. The best of both worlds, with the weaknesses of neither. Whatever their true designations, these giant creatures were unleashed upon the Principality and eventually wiped them out. Unfortunately, because of their organic natures, they were capable of evolving, to the point that they rebelled against the Technocrats.

Eventually the Technocrats had no choice but to unleash their most dangerous weapon: The Planetary Cyclone. A weapon so powerful it would have wiped out all life on the planet. The last of the Technocrats high council activated the weapon, seeing it as the only way to stop the Elder Giants. I honestly don't know why Yui couldn't have come up with a better name for them, but, regardless, the Elder Giants were all wiped out. But the planet was completely and totally uninhabitable, since the Planetary Cyclone was still going all over the planet.

They should have all been wiped out, so how was it that these Giants were here attacking this planet? The only possible explanation was that some of them, sensing the activation of the Cyclone and their own deaths, managed to escape the planet prior to it's activation.

It was then that I found something relevant to my searching. The inhabitants of this planet Earth call them 'Angels', an odd name considering that such celestial beings were supposed to be saviors and harbingers of good. These Angels were apparently responsible for the problems on this world over 15 years ago.

I then found something else that peaked my interest. The organization that was assigned to fight these Angels, called NERV, were using giant mechanical constructs called Evangelions to fight against these Angels. Something wasn't right. The technology of this planet wasn't advanced enough to have created weapons like this.

Curious, I was able to locate their access points and was quickly inside their main computer system.

Hmm... interesting. Not really that special or unique, but the information from this computer system, called a Magi?, was not what I was really interested in. Let's see... running a scan of all the data. A bunch of blogs and financial reports, food service requests... maintenance requisition forms... huh? The Evangelions they were using were actually created from the tech of the Elder Giants/Angels, to fight against them. That's interesting.

Let's see now... profiles on several key personnel. OH, MY, PROGRAMMER! Yui 'Ikari'... the Princess! Facial recognition scan confirms it! Let's see, let's see, let's see... wife of Gendo Rokobungi nee Ikari, commander of NERV... absorbed into EVA-01... huh. Looks like a lot of these files were sealed and classified. Nothing I couldn't break into, mind you. Looks like someone is trying to hide something. Waitaminute! SHINJI IKARI? HER SON?! And from the looks of these daily reports... I Don't Believe This! They dare to treat the heir-hereditary like crap?! Clearly they didn't know, BUT STILL!

Abandoned after he saw his mother die, wasn't raised right or encouraged, not even given any training before he was thrown headfirst into a battle that could have cost him his life? Then there is his guardian. Misato Katsuragi. Beautiful woman, keen tactical mind, but... a complete slob, a child-like party girl, seems to be doing this out of a sense of revenge for the Angels killing her father. She's basically using these kids to get her revenge. What's more, is that her best friend, Ritsuko Akagi, is no better. Attractive, smart, but seems she's got mother-issues of her own, not to mention a subtle-hatred for this Rei Ayanami girl. Some kind of genetic clone of Yui and the Angel called Lilith that they're keeping in the basement of this place. And this other girl, Asuka Langley Sohryu, seems to be an egotistical brat. No experience, no humility, brash, violent and obnoxious. And she thinks she's the best out of everyone? What kind of organization are these people running? It's like they want the world to... die. Ohhhhhh... someone it gonna be in trouble for this.

I sent a high-energy Tachyon-communication burst to the Commonwealth with all the information that I had dug up. If I knew anything about what the Queen was going to think over this, well, let's just say that I was glad I was an AI. I may have been programmed to understand emotions, but I was glad I was not able to feel them. In this instance, it would not be good, to feel fear.

Oh, I wasn't afraid for myself. I did my job, and I wasn't responsible for what was going on here on this planet. But I could not for the life of me want to be in the shoes of this Gendo guy when the Royalty actually showed up. While I suspected that the Queen would probably come herself, I was really worried what would happen if she brought... him. Oh, that thought actually made my circuits lock up. He was a mean one, a real sadist. He had decimated whole armies by his lone self. He had taken apart soldiers, and monsters and robots, some far larger than himself, with his bare hands. His loyalty was to the Queen, but if he was unleashed upon this world... ohhhh, this world was in real trouble.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Please read and review. I thrive on feedback.


	2. Arrival Of Doom

_**SHINJI THE SALVATION**_  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Mortal Kombat, Halo, or any other parody that this might be interpreted as.

Summary: A race of female aliens come to Earth to find their missing heir.

Authors Notes: This story is based off of Nate Gold's story 'That Launched A Thousand Ships'. After so many years of no updates, myself and other authors decided to write up our own versions for this story.

What's more, is that the female characters in this are taken from Mortal Kombat and a few other game and anime series.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 2  
**Arrival of Doom**

(Earth Orbit, Satellite_ Ebon-6_)

Cortana was waiting for a reply to her earlier transmission regarding the location of the princess. It had only been one hour, but she was already getting anxious. Considering it had been ten years since her search had begun, it was a relief to have finally accomplished her mission.

She had found the princess, and a lot more. An heir. An actual heir. And a male one at that. Cortana was sure that the Royalty would be pleased to hear that. Her mission had been a success.

That actually began to make her wonder, just what she was going to do now?

As she pondered that question, she received a reply.

(_From Edenian High Command: Message received. Fleet being mobilized. Orders: Continue surveillance and intelligence gathering. Do not risk exposure. End Transmission_.)

Short and simple.

The fleet would be there soon, and Cortana had her orders. However, it would be a few days at most before they arrived. In the mean time, Cortana decided to have a little fun herself.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Five days later)

It had been a horrible week for Ritsuko Akagi, and all because some unknown individual had hacked NERV security tapes and released a whole bunch of top secret information across the Internet. The Evangelion graveyard beneath NERV, the clone tanks of Rei Ayanami, The Commander meeting with a group of mysterious individuals (their faces were shown, not their names), not to mention the giant white Angel nailed to a gigantic red cross inside the area of NERV called Terminal Dogma. But by far the most interesting and watched of this information, had to do with Ritsuko herself.

To have her sex life put on display... not to mention with whom... was embarrassing and hurtful to both her livelihood and reputation.

Ever since the videos had hit the Net, everyone in NERV had been giving the Doctor strange looks. All of which ranged from amused to disgusted. And she knew why. She had been caught having sex with the boss, so it brought into question just how much she deserved her position of chief scientist. A position that her own mother had once held, after that of Yui Ikari, the commanders former wife. And Ritsuko knew that her mother had had a 'relationship' with Gendo as well before she died.

Then there were the reactions from the core members of NERV itself. Her best friend Misato was a little shocked and disgusted, telling Ritsuko she could make it on her own as a scientist and not get where she was by sleeping with the boss. As much as Ritsuko wanted to argue with her that it wasn't what it seemed, all things considered, it actually hurt that Misato would think so little of her.

Shinji Ikari, the Third Child, had been polite enough not to breach the subject, but you could tell from the hurt look in his eyes that he thought Ritsuko was trying to take the place of his mother.

Rei Ayanami had remained pretty much the same. She said nothing, did nothing, did not make eye-contact with her. Though, for the briefest moments, Ritsuko thought that Rei was silently enjoying the Doctors humiliation.

And then, of course, there was that kicked-puppy look that Maya Ibuki had every time she glanced at her beloved sempai. For several reasons, Ritsuko decided not to go down that road.

However, Gendo and SEELE were upset about this matter for a very specific reason: NERV's secrets had been exposed!

The Committee didn't care if Ritsuko and Gendo were doing it on the side, or that she was Gendo's little whore like her mother had been, what they were upset about was that secrets they had been trying to keep secret were now exposed.

While the majority of the secrets could be handled, the biggest of them involved the SEELE council and the giant angel in NERV's 'basement'.

Several inquiries had already been launched, both by the UN and the Japanese National Diet, and both Gendo and SEELE had been hard-pressed to keep everyone out of NERV's business.

The biggest problem was that with the exposure of the Angel inside NERV, it was the opinion of the world that NERV was luring the Angels to Tokyo-3 in order to fight and destroy them. Which meant that the Angels were coming to Earth because of NERV. That millions of people had died because of them.

While Gendo and SEELE were dealing with these inconveniences that threatened all their plans and scenarios, Ritsuko had been ordered to find the person responsible and plug their leak.

Which was a problem for the bottle-blond scientist. Whoever was behind this, they were good. They were able to evade every firewall, anti-virus and hunter/killer program she used. But she refused to give up. Her honor, and quite likely her life, was at stake!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

From high up on her hijacked satellite, Cortana was smirking. She had to give the faux-blond credit, she was actually pretty good. She was quick, brilliant and adapted easily to any situation. But the doctor was at least ten generations behind what it would take to take down such an advanced AI like herself. Still, she had to admit it was fun, playing 'Tag' or 'Cat and Mouse' as some might call it.

Cortana suddenly adjusted her attention towards the vast emptiness of space, right as the fleet arrived.

She blinked, a rather impressive feat for an AI that didn't have emotions to cause it to be surprised.

Said fleet was lead by _The Empress_, a Victoria-class capital ship, flagship of the Queen herself, which was almost five miles in length and a quarter mile in width.

Surrounding _The Empress_ were _The Defender_, _The Protector, The Avenger, The Spartan_ and _The Guardian_. Crete-class Super Carriers, each of them over a mile in total length and capable of launching over 500 one-man space fighters.

Behind them were two dozen Longbow-class Battle Cruisers, each of them sporting over 100 heavy energy cannons, 50 on both sides, and ten both in front and at the back.

Cortana also saw a hundred Dreadnaught-class battleships, heavy weapons pointed forward, each of them specially designed to launch smaller Corvette-class attacker ships if need be. Each of these ships capable of quicker hit-and-run attacks that the battleships themselves.

Around them were more than 300 smaller Saber-class Frigates and Destroyer Ships. And following them were over 300 transport carriers. The dropships intended to land troops and vehicles for ground-based assaults.

Cortana's eyes bugged out and her jaw dropped. There had to be 1000 ships total, and all of them pointed to Earth.

Sending a special scramble-code throughout the communication networks to mask the signals of the Edenian ships, just in case, Cortana disengaged from the satellite and was pulled into _The Empress_. Plugging in to the I/O socket once she was in the science bay, Cortana downloaded the extensive data files she had hacked from NERV.

It took several minutes for the computers to analyze and organize the data she had. Which was in the hundreds-of-terabytes range.

It was an hour later when Cortana felt herself unintentionally flinch. Another first for her. Connected to the ship itself, Cortana was firmly aware of the narrowed eyebrows, clenched fists, flared tempers and curses thrown towards both NERV and SEELE. Reactions that resounded throughout the entire fleet. While she was glad that she couldn't feel emotions, like fear, she actually felt a small swell of pity for those poor souls in NERV and SEELE who had figuratively signed their own death warrants for what they had done.

Aboard _The Empress_, the queen herself had remained silent. Queen Sindel was a gorgeous woman, who looked to be in her 40's, though this was mostly due to her long white-hair and pupil-less eyes. Her body was athletic and shapely, the very definition of a MILF, with breasts in the Double-D range, long legs that looked powerful enough to break down doors, and flawless pale skin. She wore a black and purple corset around her shapely figure, long black boots with purple lining, purple bracelets on her wrists over black fingerless gloves. She wore a light-weight, purple-colored robe that hide her face, but was gapped open to reveal her shapely body. Upon a dark, golden throne she sat, staring down at the Earth from her personal quarters aboard the flagship.

There were four other people in the room with her.

The first was her daughter, Kitana, who was slightly taller than her mother by an inch, who had long dark hair, deep blue eyes, was lean but athletic, and looked no older than to be in her early 20's. She wore a rather provocative blue outfit that consisted of a short, cerulean-colored, halter-style crop top, which stopped and split above her naval, with silver trimmings and had an opening in the middle, laced together with crossed strings. It showed off her arms, shoulders, belly, the cleavage of her breasts, and the sides of her thighs. She wore blue leather boots that went up past her knees, her arms adorned with leather wrist guards that left her hands free. She wore a small mask that covered the lower half of her face, and had a long loincloth in the front of her outfit. She carried a pair of metal fans in the holsters behind her back.

The second was Tanya, chief advisor to the Queen in matters of politics and diplomacy. She was the shortest of the group, slender and slightly athletic, with long black hair and purple eyes. She wore a yellow and black corset-like suit around her body, surrounded by a yellow and black sarong, yellow and black fingerless gloves and armbands, stylish boots on her feet, and a choker around her neck.

The third was Ashrah, the Queens mystic and magic user. She was a tall and elegant woman with pitch-black hair tied up in a bun behind her head, reddish-gold eyes and peach-colored skin. She was dressed head-to-toe in a loose-fitting white and gold monk-like outfit, with gold bands wrapped around her lower legs and wrists, leaving her hands exposed to reveal her gold-painted fingernails. She had a gold sash tied around her waist, a large roundish hat with a flowing veil behind her, strapped to her head by a ribbon that wrapped under her chin.

The fourth person was Jade, Kitana's bodyguard and oldest childhood friend. She was as tall as Kitana, but with a more muscular and shapely appearance. She had long black hair, dark green eyes, well-tanned and unblemished skin, and dressed similarly to Kitana. She wore green and black dress with gold trim, that seemed more like a swimsuit with a thin loincloth dangling in front of her, gapped open in the front that was laced together with crossed strings over her ample bust. She had on a pair of black knee-length boots with green gem-like kneepads. Her wrists were adorned with green and black leather guards and fingerless black gloves. She had a black and green mask that covered the lower half of her face. She carried two weapons, a three-bladed throwing weapon that collapsed into a harmless circular disc, and a collapsible bo-staff that she often favored.

For several tense seconds, no one said anything, but Kitana could see that her mother was upset. The armrests of the metal throne were creaking, and the princess could clearly see the veins on her mothers hands pulsing beneath her skin.

"Mother." she spoke out cautiously.

The creaking stopped as the dark-purple hood turned towards her.

"Perhaps it would be best, if I went." the princess suggested.

"No." Sindel spoke as she rose from her throne, stepping down to stand amongst the four.

"My Queen, perhaps your daughter is right." Tanya said. "It would be better if we let others who are more qualified for this task to handle it."

Sindel looked at her advisor, before removing her hood. The displeasure that was written on her face could have melted steel.

"Are you saying that I am unqualified to lead this mission?" Sindel asked in a dangerous tone.

"In your current emotional state?" Tanya queried. "Yes. I believe you are."

Sindel stared at her advisor, actually impressed she had the courage to speak to her like that, before she let out a long sigh before turning towards the view of the Earth.

"Perhaps. But this is family business, and I will not be deterred or distracted from the task at hand." she assured her advisor.

Just then, a holographic image of a tough-looking, blond-haired woman in a black military-like vest appeared before Sindel.

("_My Queen. The rest of our support ships have exited hyperspace and are now in position. The entire fleet is now in stationary orbit above the planet. We are approximately two hundred miles above the area known as Tokyo-3_.") the blond woman said.

"Thank you, General Blade. Is there any activity from the surface?" Sindel asked.

("_Yes. The Prince and that German girl have been dispatched to the coastline. Computers have identified it as the Kii peninsula of Japan, just south of Osaka, a considerable distance from Tokyo-3. This might be the perfect chance to retrieve the Prince_.") she said.

"Not so easy, General." Ashrah said. "I sense something moving towards that location as well."

"One of the Elder Giants?" Kitana asked.

"Yes." the mystic said.

"General!" Sindel snapped.

("_Yes, milady_?") Sonya answered.

"I want you to send _The Defender_ and it's support ships to aid the Prince in dealing with this Giant. My daughter and her bodyguard will be down shortly to take custody of the Prince while your forces secure that giant monstrosity my niece is trapped inside. Meanwhile, the rest of our forces will go to Tokyo-3, and take control of NERV itself. Have your best task force members teleport inside to take the base from within, while the rest of your forces secure the city from the outside." Sindel said.

("_Understood, milady_.") Sonya Blade said as her image vanished from the room.

Sindel returned to her throne as Kitana and Jade looked at her.

"I am entrusting you with brining your cousin back to me safely." Sindel said. "He is important to us for more than one reason."

"I will not fail you, mother." Kitana bowed and walked out of the room with Jade behind her.

Tanya and Ashrah looked at the queen in confusion.

"My queen, has Kitana been told?" Tanya asked.

"What do you mean?" Sindel asked.

"About... her true heritage?" Ashrah asked.

"She knows. I told her some time ago."

"I see." Tanya said, somewhat surprised.

As the royal advisor, Tanya made sure to keep abreast of everything that went on in the royal palace, even unto the inner circle of the family itself.

Sindel was unable to have children, due to an attack by an enemy at a young age that left her crippled but alive. She eventually overcame this weakness, but was still unable to have children. A second chance came to her in the form of Kitana, the daughter of another noble woman named Sibylline who was attacked by her own husband when he was infected by a rare virus that drove him mad. While he was being subdued by his own guards, Sibylline begged Sindel to take Kitana as her own daughter and raise her, knowing that she could not.

Kitana was only an infant when it happened, but Sindel eventually told her the truth. While upset at this, Kitana nevertheless came to love and accept the Edenian Duchess as her mother. It was likewise for Sindel, who made sure her daughter grew up strong and intelligent, but also into someone kind and benevolent.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Suruga Bay, south of Tokyo-3)

Standing just a few hundred meters from the shore, EVA Units 01 and 02 stood ready to repel the Angel as it broke the oceans surface.

"Cover Me, 3rd Child! I'll show you how it's done!" The cocky redhead shouted as she forced her Unit 02 into action. Raising her lance, she charged towards the 7th Angel.

"Asuka, Wait! Those aren't our orders!" Shinji shouted, trying to lay down a barrage of gunfire like he'd been taught. It was difficult, however, when he realized Unit 02 was right in the line of fire.

Unit 02 leapt into the air, her lance coming down and effortlessly slicing the Angel in two. There was no movement for several seconds, and everyone thought that the Angel was dead.

"See? A battle should be clean and elegant. No waste." Asuka said smugly.

However, Shinji had no chance to applaud his fellow pilot, as the two halves of the Angel started to transform into two smaller Angels, both of them the same size as the Eva's themselves, though with slightly different color schemes.

Asuka looked on in horror as the two Angels grabbed her, lifted her off the ground and effortlessly tossed her out over the ocean. She landed, headfirst in the muddy sandbar of the shore, her Eva's legs twitching uselessly in the air, with her cable detached.

Shinji raised his gun up, seeing no way to win this fight. But he had to try.

Suddenly, a barrage of cannon fire fell from the sky and blasted the two half-Angels. Bolts of energy that Shinji had never seen before tore through the AT-Field and pounded the Angel itself like a hail storm on a freshly waxed car. Not sure what was going on, Shinji nevertheless saw an opportunity and charged towards the two half angels. He fired at the Angel on the left, blasting it's core to pieces, before turning his gun on the second Angel, and blasting it's core to pieces.

("_Blue Pattern has gone silent_!") Shinji heard the voice of Maya Ibuki shout at him through his communicator.

("_Shinji! What The Hell Was That_?") Misato shouted from NERV command.

"I... don't know. It wasn't you?" he asked nervously.

("_No, it's wasn't. But... We're getting something on the long-range scanners! It's... Oh My God_!") Misato gasped.

Shinji looked around and noticed that several large shadows were now blocking out the sun. He looked up and gasped when he saw a series of massive and high-tech space ships, straight out of a science fiction movie, hovering rather majestically over his head. The largest of these ships looked to be over a mile in size, while the others were much smaller, but they all looked very powerful.

("_What's Going On Out There_?!") Asuka shouted from her upside-down position in her Eva.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Shinji said as he noticed several of the smaller ships land right in front of him. Dozens of armored figures, whom Shinji swore looked like Master Chief from Kensuke's _Halo 4_ game, quickly surrounded the Eva, but none of them were moving in an aggressive way towards him. They seemed to be surrounding him, and protecting him at the same time. Shinji realized this because none of them were pointing their weapons at him.

The lead vehicle of the group was noticeable different from the others. It didn't look like a military vehicle, as it had no visible guns on its hull. The coloring was different and it had a style that spoke of sleekness and comfort.

Shinji bent his Eva down so that he was kneeling before the ship, as if trying to get a better look at it. The doors to the ship opened and someone exited, stepping down the ramp with a poise and grace befitting that of royalty.

"It's... a woman." Shinji gasped as a gorgeous and shapely woman in a skimpy blue outfit exited the ship and looked up at the Eva.

'_Hello, my prince. My name is Kitana, and we have come a long way to find you. And your mother.'_ a voice inside Shinji's head said.

"You... me? My mother? I don't understand." Shinji said aloud.

("_Shinji! Who are you talking to_?") Misato asked over the communicator.

'_Do you want to know the truth? The truth about NERV? The truth about yourself? The truth about where your mother comes from?'_ the voice said again.

By this time Shinji had realized it was the woman in blue who was speaking telepathically to him. He wasn't sure, but he thought he felt something in the womans voice that was sincere, as well as comforting and loving. Reaching into himself, Shinji decided to try something.

'_I want to know the truth.'_ he thought back.

From behind her mask, Kitana smiled.

She turned back to her ship and lifted her left arm up, spinning her hand in a circular motion.

Shinji suddenly found his synchronization to his Eva cut as a strange signal bounced around his entry plug. The EVA, eyes glowing like mini-suns, performed a complex salute before the entry plug suddenly ejected. The door opened as a pair of figures looked down at Shinji from inside the plug.

"Hello, Shinji-kun. I am Kitana. This is Jade, my bodyguard." the woman in blue said as she helped the boy out of his LCL-filled cockpit. Shinji looked at the sexy, well-tanned woman in the green outfit. He smiled at her, the woman only nodded back at him. "There is much to explain, so we need to return to our ship."

"You said, you knew the truth about my mother." Shinji said.

"Yes. Your mother, Yui Ikari, is the niece of my mother, Queen Sindel, ruler of the Edenian Galactic Commonwealth. We have spent the last 20 years searching for her, and have found you as well."

"Me?" he asked.

"Yes. Yui Ikari was the daughter of our original queen. But she left several years ago. Her mother has fallen into a coma because of this, and her sister, my mother, was forced to take the throne in her absence. But now that we have found you... well, it is very good for all of us."

"You mean... my aunt?" Shinji asked.

"Well... great-aunt, I suppose." Jade said.

"And I'm... a prince?" he asked, still confused.

"Yes. Which is why we must hurry and return both of you to her " Jade said to the pair.

However, as the trio were beginning to leave, Shinji remembered something.

"Wait. What do you mean 'both of you'? You me... and my mother?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Your mother isn't dead." Jade said.

"Not.. Dead? But then where..."

Jade and Kitana looked at Shinji and then looked at the Eva. Shinji looked back between the pair and his Eva, before gasping in shock.

"You mean..." he started to asked.

"It's a complicated story, Shinji-kun. But... your mother, our lost princess, is not dead. She is inside that machine that she helped to create." Kitana said.

At hearing that, coupled with everything else he had been told, Shinji's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

Jade caught him before he hit the ground, looking up at Kitana questioningly.

Kitana just shrugged at her bodyguard.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

In the meantime, back at the Geofront, the bastard-king was anything but pleased.

"Analysis!" he snapped at his command staff.

"Power readings of the…visitors… off the scale!" Shigeru Aoba reported. "Not S-2 based."

"Pilots vitals are strong. Shinji's EEG readings and blood pressure show an elevated agitated state!" Maya chimed in. "Asuka shows normal."

"Commander, Tactical VTOLs en-route. Section Four on board, with heavy weapons." Misato Katsuragi reported. Inwardly, she was desperately wishing that she had not just one, but a whole case of beer. Angels were bad enough, but extra-terrestrials with Big guns?

"Have them assume positions but do not, I repeat, do not engage until we know their intentions. Dr. Akagi, why were the plugs ejected?" The Commander asked.

"Eject signal did not originate from NERV, but from our guests. It would seem we've found our mysterious hacker. Or rather, they've found us." Ritsuko was torn between fury and relief. Fury that her life had been made a living hell for almost a week, and relief at the fact that she was finally off the hook! If these aliens had advanced technology to hack NERV's computers, and remotely eject the entry plugs from the Evas, it was not for her lack of knowledge or skill. Still, NERV's secrets had been exposed, and all sorts of people were asking questions. And they had these aliens to blame for it.

Suddenly, one of the bridge techs started shouting.

"Commander, We Have Incoming! Multiple Contacts Descending!" Makoto Hyuga shouted.

"On screen!" the Commander shouted.

The images displayed upon the screens were shocking. Hundreds of space ships had just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, directly above Tokyo-3. Gunships had blocked the main roads in and out of the city, dozens of armored transport ships were deploying heavily armored troopers with guns that were far more advanced than what NERV had. The largest of these ships were hovering directly over the city, directly over NERV itself. Actually, right where the Fifth Angel had tried to drill right down into the Geofront itself.

But that wasn't the half of it as Gendo suddenly felt something press against the back of his head.

"Gendo Ikari... our queen would like a word with you." a blond haired amazon-like woman said with a large gun barrel pressed up against his skin.

Gendo looked down from his elevated perch, seeing a dozen heavily armored soldiers with their guns pointed at his bridge staff.

_How the hell did they get in here?_ Gendo thought, right before something hard and heavy hit him, and all he saw was darkness.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Chapter 2 was written right after I finished the first chapter. Hope that's alright with everyone. I wanted to get in as much as I could with this.

Read and Review.


	3. Meet The Family Pt 1

**_SHINJI THE SALVATION_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, Mortal Kombat or any parodies that might come from all this.

Summary: A race of female aliens come to Earth to find their missing heir.

Authors Notes: This story is based off of Nate Gold's story 'That Launched A Thousand Ships'. After so many years of no updates, myself and other authors decided to write up our own versions for this story.

What's more, is that the female characters in this are taken from Mortal Kombat and a few other game and anime series.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 3  
**Meet The Family Pt. 1**

In his short life, Shinji Ikari had experienced things that most people twice his age could never even imagine. Things that many would find weird and frightening. But finding out that your mother was alien royalty, and by extension yourself, pretty much topped his weird list. Especially considering that said mother was not dead but trapped inside the giant robot you pilot.

And while technically he was being abducted by someone he had just met, he was at least glad that it was someone who seemed genuinely concerned for his well-being. After a quick ride up to the main flagship of the Edenian Space Fleet, something that impressed Shinji a lot since he had never been into space before, he was escorted to a changing room where he was greeted by a pair of female attendants.

"This is Ni and Li. They will help you get ready for your meeting with the Queen." Kitana said to her younger cousin, indicating the two pink-haired girls who looked his age and were dressed in loose-fitting black and red kimonos.

"Uh... they're going to..." Shinji stammered, blushing a little at what he though they were going to do to him.

"Do not worry, Shinji-kun." Jade said. "They are androids, designed for service and cleaning. They don't have the ability to gossip or anything. No emotions, so you don't have to worry about them saying anything about what they see."

"Oh. Okay." Shinji said, relaxing a bit. He was actually amazed that the two girls were androids. They looked so lifelike. Actually, they reminded him a lot of Rei. He hoped that she was alright.

Kitana and Jade left the room as the two maids went into action.

Within minutes, Shinji was stripped, soaked, steam-cleaned, sponged, and blow-dried to make sure all the LCL was off of him.

He was then given a new set of clothes to wear in place of his plugsuit. To Shinji they looked like something that Ranma Saotome would wear. A long-sleeved purple shirt with green trim, which Shinji mentally grimaced at since it reminded him of his Eva, black pants and shoes that were neither sneakers nor slippers. They didn't feel like socks either.

The two androids helped finish dressing Shinji and were about to ask if he needed anything else, when he suddenly realized that they were not alone.

In the center of the room stood a very shapely and athletic woman with short black hair, dressed in a very revealing violet bikini/corset outfit with a thong back, matching high-heeled knee-length boots, long fingerless purple gloves, and a veil covering the lower half of her mouth. Her eyes, however, were yellow in appearance. There were a pair of sais attached to a holster on her back.

"Uh... hello." Shinji said.

"Greetings, young prince. I am Mileena." the woman said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Throne Room on _The Empress_)

"Are you sure that was wise, milady?" Ashrah asked the Queen. "Sending Mileena to meet with the prince before he has met you?"

"Mileena has served me loyally for years, Ashrah. He would have met her eventually. But I need to know how he will respond to her." Sindel said.

"Because she is not normal." Ashrah said, somewhat bluntly.

"It is because of her abnormality that I wanted Shinji to meet her. I wish to know just what kind of person he is." she said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shinji's room)

For years Mileena had kept her emotion in check for years, even before coming into the service of Queen Sindel. In her profession, it was essential. However, there was one thing that she silently craved above all else.

Acceptance.

Because of her mixed heritage she was constantly ostracized and shunned by those of the Edenian court. Which is why she mostly stuck to the shadows, doing the dirty work of her queen. Her job was to eliminate the Queens enemies, and she was good at what she did. Because of this, Mileena had no one to call friend, and no one to love her as herself. Her true nature frightened even the most hardcore members of the Edenian Military, and only a couple people, such as the Queen herself, were truly unafraid of her.

Which is why the Queen had sent her here now, to see if Shinji would accept or reject her.

"Greetings, young prince. I am Mileena." she said as she approached him slowly until she was right in front of him, towering over him like Kitana and Jade did. "The Queen sent me to meet with you."

"R-Really?" he stuttered, blushing a bit as the provocative young woman before him.

"Yes. She wanted you to see... this." she said as she removed her veil, and flashed her teeth at him.

"AHHH!" Shinji gasped as he saw her true face.

At hearing and seeing his reaction, Mileena turned her head as if ashamed. And a little sad.

"I knew it. You think I'm ugly." she hissed under her breath, sorrow threatening to burst from her voice.

"Huh? What? No!" Shinji quickly said to her.

"You do!" she hissed back, the side of her face covered by her hair.

"No, I don't!" he urged.

"Then why did you recoil in disgust?" she spat back, still not looking at him.

"Because your teeth are so yellow!" he stated.

Mileena paused, her eyes widened in shock as she turned back to look at him.

"What?" she questioned, confusion etched into her voice.

"Your teeth. They're yellow." he said.

"Well... yes." she admitted, still confused by his answer.

"Don't you brush after every meal?" he asked.

"I..."

To say Mileena was dumbfounded would be an understatement. Many people had been repulsed by her sharp teeth and her ability to expand her mouth to triple it's normal width. But no one had ever suggested that she brush her teeth.

"You really should. It would make your smile a lot nicer." Shinji said to her.

"I will... take that under consideration, your highness." the assassin said, looking away to try and hide her blush. No one had ever complimented her before.

"Uh, just call me Shinji. Please. I... I'm not used to all this yet." he said to her.

"Very well, Shinji-sama." Mileena said with a bow before replacing her veil over her mouth. "You are... not repulsed by my appearance?" she asked.

"Not really. I mean, I am a little shocked. I've just... never met anyone who had such poor hygiene before. I mean, except for Misato. She used to live like a pig before I came and cleaned up her apartment." he explained.

At hearing that, Mileena's eyes widened again.

"This Misato... is your guardian?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"And she made you clean her filthy residence?" she inquired further.

"Well, she didn't make me clean it. But if I didn't, it wouldn't get done." he said.

Mileena's fingers twitched, itching to go for her sais.

The boy clearly cared about personal hygiene, as was evident by his repulsion of her yellow teeth, but his caretaker clearly did not. And if she had heard correctly, this Misato was supposed to be his commanding officer as well. That meant she was supposed to set an example for her young charge. She was supposed to take care of him, not the other way around. Or was this Misato using Shinji as a servant because she was lazy? Or spoiled?

What's more, the young prince wasn't repulsed by her, only her lack of hygiene, which she had admittedly been lax on seeing as she had no one to be presentable for.

Though, that would change.

Just then, the door to Shinji's room opened up and a pair of familiar women walked in.

"Shinji-kun? Are you ready to go?" Kitana asked.

"Oh. Yes. I was just talking to..." he said, pausing when he turned around and didn't find Mileena standing right next to him. "Huh?"

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Jade asked.

"Uh... no. Nevermind." Shinji said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

From her throne in her personal quarters, Sindel smiled. Shinji's reaction to Mileena was better than she expected. Though it amused her that Mileena could be stupefied and even be made to blush, she found that Shinji would prove to be a fine master for her.

And maybe it would help her to act more feminine. Oh, her talents as an assassin were useful, but Sindel often felt sad that despite having such a sexy body Mileena was so alone.

She felt proud of her grand-nephew having such an open mind about the people he was meeting.

Suddenly, a holographic image of Sonya Blade appeared before her in the middle of the room.

("_My lady_.") Sonya said with a bow.

"Report." Sindel said with an even tone.

("_NERV is under our control. Command personnel have been taken into custody. The remainder of the NERV staff have been confined to their quarters within the Geofront_.") Sonya said.

"Efficient as ever, General." Sindel said with a smile.

("_Thank you, milady. Orders_?")

"Proceed with the interrogations once the command personnel have awoken. I will handle Gendo personally." Sindel said.

_("Understood.")_ Sonya said before her hologram image vanished.

The Queen sighed as she clenched her fist. "Oh, yes. I will handle you personally, Gendo Ikari!" she said to herself, looking forward to unleashing 'him' upon the bastard who would dare abandon and traumatize his own son.

However, a thought occurred to her.

Shinji was Yui's son, but he was also Gendo's son. She had yet to meet the man, and already it disgust her to think that Shinji had inherited anything from him. She would need to find a way to remedy that. But the only thing that came to mind... was the Genetic Acceleration Chamber. It was something that was used to wipe out certain parts of a persons genetic code should they be found to be damaging in some way. Like cancer cells for example. However, the side-effect to using the device was that it also physically aged a person to twice their current biological age.

Shinji was young, so the effects would not be too upsetting. And they did possess methods to extend a persons age, making them look physically young for centuries if necessary.

It was an extreme case, but one that had so many possibilities.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Sorry if this chapter was a little short, I wanted to get this uploaded as quick as possible before I went to sleep.

Read and Review.


	4. Meet The Family Pt 2

**_SHINJI THE SALVATION_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or their characters or anything else belonging to anyone else.

Summary: The group is interrogated by the Edenian Galactic Commonwealth.

Authors Notes: This story is based off of Nate Gold's story 'That Launched A Thousand Ships'. After so many years of no updates, myself and other authors decided to write up our own versions for this story.

What's more, is that the female characters in this are taken from Mortal Kombat and a few other game and anime series.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 4  
**Meet The Family Pt 2.**

Shinji was lead through the rather majestic hallways of the ship by Kitana and Jade. He was rather surprised that a space ship would have such impressive decorations.

The floor looked like white and black marble, the walls were like sandstone with soft wood panels, and the ceiling was a bluish glass with several large round lights every 15 feet.

The place looked more like a royal palace than a space ship.

At least that's what Shinji thought, having seen a few science fiction movies in his life. Mostly thanks to Kensuke and Toji.

Along the way they passed several soldiers and technicians and even maintenance crews. Hundreds of people, on a ship that was five miles in size and length. All of whom bowed to the princess and to her bodyguard, and even to Shinji.

The boy in question was having a hard time accepting all this.

He was royalty, but he still felt like a commoner. Which was probably a good thing. He didn't know how to act like royalty.

"Do not worry, Shinji-kun. Mother will teach you how." Kitana said.

Shinji blinked at he looked at the woman.

"You... knew what I was thinking?" he asked.

"Yes. I was trained to not only hone my body, but my mind as well. As you will be trained." she said.

Shinji was still rather shocked and confused by all this. Could he have this power? This skill? Yet, would he be worthy of it?

"Yes, you will be. Because you still question your worth." Jade answered him.

At that, Shinji was feeling more than a little invaded by the two women.

The pair lead Shinji to an elaborate and very large door, guarded by a pair of amazon soldiers dressed in golden armor like out of a Greek story. They were 7-feet tall and quite muscular.

The guards let them pass as Kitana led Jade and Shinji to the center of a large room. The room was dark, except for a light in the middle of it. The lights turned on, one-by-one, illuminating different parts of the foyer.

To his right and behind him, was a large stone statue of a dragon with a woman, dressed much like Jade was, riding atop it, wielding a lance.

To his left and behind him, was a small circle of lavish and stylish couches set around a small black wooden table, all on top of a bright red and white carpet. Behind the couches were large and richly done paintings.

To his right and to the side was a dining room table with eight chairs and a chandelier hanging above it. Behind the table was a large painting of a beautiful castle in a majestic Japan-like setting.

To his left and to the side was an open area with several technical devices and monitors around it, like it was designed for watching movies and television shows.

And right in front of him was a high series of steps, five levels, that lead up to an elaborate golden throne, surrounded by a series of purplish curtains.

And upon the throne sat an exotic and gorgeous woman in a purple outfit, who smiled at Shinji with a warmth he had not known in years.

The woman rose from her throne and gracefully walked down the steps until she was standing right in front of Shinji himself.

"Hello, your highness." Shinji said with a bow. "I am..."

The woman swiftly moved in and pulled the boy into a tight warm embrace that caught him by surprise.

"I know who you are. You have the same eyes as your mother." Sindel said to Shinji as she held him close, his face buried in her generous cleavage. "You have no idea how long I have waited to meet you."

Sensing that Shinji was running out of air, Sindel pulled back and allowed him to breathe.

Shinji stared up at the woman and gasped.

"Sorry. I was... excited." she said to him. "Come, and let me give you a tour of this ship... as well as show you to your associates of NERV."

Confused, Shinji followed his great-aunt around the side of the throne, passing through a small door that lead to another room where Shinji was treated to a spectacular view.

The room was a large half-circle, surrounded by large windows that gave a panoramic view of outer space and of the Earth itself. There was no furniture in the room, save for a large golden throne at the back against the wall. The counter tops surrounding the bottoms of the windows were extended out, allowing someone to either sit on or lean up against. The whole room was black with silver edge trim, lit by track-lightning that ran around the room next to the windows. There was a large series of lights over by the throne.

Shinji looked out and gasped as he saw the Earth.

"I... it's amazing." he said. "It's beautiful."

"It was." Jade said to him.

"Earth was not always as it was. Not until the event called Second Impact. It threw everything out of order." Kitana said.

"And all of it caused by SEELE... and Gendo Rokobungi." Sindel said as she stood next to Shinji.

"What?" Shinji gasped. "I thought the Angels were responsible for Second Impact."

"They caused it, but the event itself was triggered when humans found the Angel called Adam, in the Antarctic, and woke him up while attempting to harness his powers. We will get into the history of these Angels, or The Elder Giants as your mother called them, later on."

"My mother. She's,... she's alive." he said.

"Yes. My specialists are working to extract her from the Evangelion robot you piloted. And I'm sure she has a lot to tell you herself." Sindel said. "But for now... shall we go and see how the rest of your NERV staff are dealing with our interrogation methods?"

Shinji followed Sindel out as Kitana and Jade followed behind her.

"Interrogations?" he gasped when he heard that. "You're not... going to torture them, are you?"

"Some. But only if we don't like what they have to say." Sindel said. "Some of your NERV people have secrets that are vital to your planets survival. As well as it's potential destruction."

"Destruction? I thought NERV's purpose was to stop the Angels from causing a Third Impact." Shinji said.

"That is their _official_ purpose." Kitana said.

"Clearly, they do not tell you everything, Shinji-kun." Sindel said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Rei Ayanami awoke in a very nice and decorated room. It was far nicer than her own apartment. The walls were metal but looked soft and pliable. The bed she was lying on was soft, possibly like memory foam, with extremely fine silk sheets, comforters and pillows. There was a desk and a chair with a book case next to it. There were several books in the case, all of which she did not recognize. The lighting above her was soft but she didn't recognize the rather stylish appearance to it. There was no computer, or a phone, or anything that looked familiar to her. But to her left, she did see a door that lead to a small bathroom.

Looking down at herself she saw that she was still wearing her white and black plugsuit. The last thing she remembered was being in the locker room of NERV when a large armored figure approached her, and then a strange energy pulse that struck her, then nothing.

_I have been kidnapped._ Rei thought as the door suddenly opened up and a female figure walked in. Rei looked at the woman and mentally gasped.

She was almost as tall as Dr Akagi, but she was slim and athletic, dressed in a black bodysuit that was sans shoulder dressings, blue 'apron' of sorts that had straps coming over her shoulders and down her breasts, finished off with a loincloth that dangled in front of her. She wore a mask that covered the lower half of her face, just her mouth and nose, while the rest of her face was exposed. Her eyes were a light icy-blue, and her hair looked like it was made of ice itself, including the blue tint. Her black boots had elaborate designs on it, and her arms were covered all the way up to her hands, which were exposed, but Rei could see icy-blue fingernail polish on her nails.

"Greetings, young one. I am Frost." the woman said.

"Frost?" Rei asked.

"Yes." she said as she raised her hand, a swirling ball of light forming into her palm, which she then threw against the wall, covering the entire rectangular section of the wall with ice. "Frost."

"I see." Rei said simply. "Where am I?"

"Aboard our capital ship, in orbit above the planet you call Earth." Frost replied.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" Rei asked.

"Because our queen has plans for you and your world. Plans that are more beneficial to Earth than those of your commander." the woman said.

Rei didn't like the sound of that.

"I will only answer one more question, little girl, so you had best make it an important one." Frost said to her.

Rei looked pensive about that while she tried to formulate a better question.

She could easily guess why she had been kidnapped: if this woman knew about The Commander and his scenario, then she would know about her role in it. And she could easily guess how this was done: the invaders were aliens who possessed advanced technology. But if she was here, having been taken from inside NERV, then either the commander and the command staff had been taken as well, or they were in the process of attempting a rescue. Unless, of course, they had been captured then the second possibility was most likely moot. So that left only one question in Rei's mind.

"What is the status of Pilot Ikari?" she asked.

Beneath her mask, Frost smiled.

"He is alive and well. He is with our Queen, who is also his great-aunt." Frost said.

At hearing that, Rei's eyebrows arched up.

_Ikari-kun is a relative of their leader?_ she thought. _They have come for him?_

"Shinji-sama favors you as a friend, so you have been given consideration. For the time being you are to remain here. In this guest room. Should you require anything to eat, press the red button on the wall next to the bookcase." Frost said.

"I am a prisoner, then." Rei said.

"Believe me, these accommodations are far more comfortable than what your associates are being held in." Frost said as she exited the room.

Rei looked around after Frost had left. With nothing else to do but wait, Rei decided to read something from the book shelf.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Asuka Langley Sohryu was angry. Especially when she was being pushed around and forced to do something she didn't like.

She didn't like being powerless or treated like a criminal, but when a group of amazons in heavy armor pull you out of your entry plug, toss you into a space ship and then haul you off to what looks like some kind of interrogation room, which only had a metal table and chair that were bolted to the floor, then you tend to be more than a little upset.

She was still dressed in her plugsuit, smelling of LCL and not really caring about what happened to her fellow pilot, whom she had no way of knowing was being treated better than herself.

"HEY! I SAID 'LET ME OUT'!" she screamed and shouted as she kicked the door again and again until her leg was sore.

She had been screaming and shouting for nearly 30 minutes with no response. She lunged at the door again, leaping up at it to throwing a flying-kick, hoping for a better result.

However, the door slid open at the last second, allowing her foot to be caught by the person on the other side of it. Asuka's foot was caught, her momentum neutralized, and her body succumbing to gravity, as she was unceremoniously tossed back into the room. The figure who had caught her foot stepped into the room as the door shut behind her.

Asuka sat up and looked at the person.

The woman was a tall redhead with pale greenish eyes, dressed in a skimpy red bikini/sports top with a red loincloth dangling in front of her crotch and behind her butt, tied together by thin strings. She wore thick knee-high black boots with red trim and soles, black shoulder guards, wrist guards and several daggers strapped just above her boots across her thighs. Behind her back was a pair of sheathed short-swords. She also had a mask that covered up the lower half of her face. She was shapely and athletic and stared down at the Eva pilot with a sense of irritation.

"I wonder what would happen if we were to dunk you in cold water?" the woman said. "It might help to cool your anger."

"I'll show you anger, bitch!" Asuka shouted as she charged the woman, throwing fierce and precise punches and kicks to her 'host'.

The woman blocked all of her attacks, before grabbing her arm and spinning her around, then leg-sweeping her onto her backside.

"Ouch!" Asuka groaned.

"Granted, that we have taken you from your giant robot against your will, and placed you in a holding cell for several long minutes without letting you clean up. For that, I do apologize." the woman said. "I will not, however, forgive your rather vicious attack on my person."

Asuka just looked up and glared at the woman with even more burning anger.

"Then why don't you kill me and get it over with?" Asuka snarked.

"Because that would be too easy. My mistress does not want you hurt, but do not think I will not kill you, little girl." the woman said.

"I work for the NERV agency, you dumb broad! They won't rest until they get me back!" Asuka spat.

"A good bluff, but that would do you no good, if they were captured like you are now." the woman said.

"You're bluffing. You couldn't get inside NERV and capture everyone." the girl said.

"True. Only the command staff was taken. The rest of NERV is now under our occupation." she said.

"That's Bullshit! You couldn't get into NERV! You couldn't have taken it over, that would require an army! The UN won't stand for it!" Asuka shouted.

"They will, once we have helped eliminate the Angels for them, which will not cost them anything in money or resources." the woman said.

"You don't have the means to do that!" Asuka scoffed.

"Oh, don't we?" the woman replied, seriousness in her tone.

Asuka paled as she thought about that. She knew that both NERV and the Evangelions ran on money and resources. All of which came from the world governments. But if an outside force, say a group of aliens, were to take out the Angels, the UN would most likely agree. But it wouldn't be that simple.

"Nothing is for free. What do you all get out of this?" Asuka asked.

"We have come here for one purpose: to find our missing princess." she said.

"Me?" Asuka responded quickly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the woman laughed hysterically. Her arms were around her waist, like she was trying to keep her stomach from bursting with laughter as she almost doubled over from her excessive mirth. "Oh No, no, no, no." she said as soon as she calmed down. "We have come for the Princess Yui."

"Yui?"

"You might have heard of her by another name: Yui Ikari."

"IKARI? You mean..."

"The mother of the one you know as The Third Child."

"That mean's... that BAKA is a Prince?!" she laughed.

The woman quickly took out one of the daggers from her leg straps and tossed it at Asuka. It sliced several strands of her hair as it whizzed past her ear. Asuka froze at that.

"That was a warning, little girl." the woman said dangerously. "Our information indicates that the heir-hereditary is a kind and compassionate individual, despite how much he has been abused by those around him. Including yourself."

The woman turned around and started to walk away, towards the door.

"Let's give you some more time to be alone with your thoughts." she said as she opened the door.

Seeing her chance, Asuka spun around and grabbed the dagger that was sticking out of the floor. She hoisted it up and threw it at the woman. The woman turned her head to the side, catching the dagger with her left hand like it was nothing. Asuka just stared at the woman in shock.

"Sloppy, and obvious." she said as she stepped out the door and turned around. "I apologize. I never introduced myself. I am Skarlet. With a 'K'." she said as the door closed.

Asuka's legs finally gave out as she sat herself on the floor. She looked at the door, trying to process everything that she had just heard.

If even half of it was possible, then Asuka felt that she was in a lot of trouble.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato Katsuragi awoke in a very simple room. It had a bed, but it also had a small cooking stove and a sink. There were packets of instant ramen all around the stove. Next to that was a small fridge and a couple cases of beer next to that. To the right was a door to a small bathroom.

"Where the heck am I? The YMCA?" she grumbled as she looked around. She noticed that she was still wearing her black dress and red jacket, her beret was lying next to her on the bed, and she still had her shoes on. Her fathers cross was around her neck.

"Hardly, my dear. You are aboard the capital ship of the Edenian Galactic Commonwealth, called _The Empress_, and you are a guest of our Queen, the Lady Sindel." a disembodied female voice said to her.

"Really? Your queen must be rather poor if this is the kind of accommodations a guest gets." Misato said as she sat up and flipped her legs over the sides of the bed. She looked around, trying to see where the voice was coming from.

"Actually, considering the crimes you have committed, it could be much worse." the voice said.

"Crimes? What crimes?" she balked.

"Reckless driving. Flaunting your sexuality around without a care. Excessive alcohol consumption in the presence of a minor. Your extremely poor hygiene."

"Those aren't crimes!" Misato snapped.

"What about 'child endangerment'?"

At hearing that, Misato froze, knowing where this was going.

"You forced teenage children to fight against the Angels, to carry out your vendetta for the sake of your father, who died to save you. The only survivor of the Katsuragi Expedition." the voice said.

"That woke up the Angel Adam... and caused Second Impact." Misato said.

"What is worse, is that you threw an innocent, unprepared boy headfirst into a war without even the slightest bit of training. Something that should have been done years ago." the voice said.

"Wait! Shinji had only just been found as the Third Child. That wasn't my fault!" Misato screamed.

"True, it wasn't your fault, you didn't know. But you should have suspected something. The first two Children were chosen when they were three or four. And it took the Marduk Institute TEN YEARS to find the Third one? Doesn't that sound strange to you?" the voice said.

Misato felt something sick well up in her stomach.

"The First Child was injured just days before the first Angel arrived, after 15 years of nothing. The Second Child was halfway around the world at the time. And they just happened to find the Third Child only days before the Third Angel made landfall in Japan. Sounds like convenience, doesn't it? Like it was fate or just in the nick of time?"

"You... you talk like it was some kind of conspiracy." Misato stuttered a bit.

"It is. Or was. My mistress, Queen Sindel, is planning to end the threat of the Angels, by exposing NERV and its secrets."

"Why? Are you trying to steal our thunder? You come in during the middle of our war, make us look pathetic, and the UN just bows to your every whim?"

"Oh, that's a nice idea. But we came here for one purpose and one purpose alone: to retrieve our long-lost princess."

"Who?" Misato asked.

"The woman you know as Yui Ikari."

"Uh... that's going to be a problem. Yui Ikari died over ten years ago."

"Not quite. She was actually absorbed into the Evangelion known as Unit 01. Officially she was declared dead, but she still exists. The soul, of a giant robot, that has protected her son as best she could."

"The berserker." Misato whispered.

"Yes. A mother's rage. Frightful, isn't it?"

"So what does that have to do with the rest of us? Why would you even care about what NERV does?" Misato asked.

"Because you don't know everything about what NERV actually is."

"And you do?"

"Yes. We know all of NERV's secrets. Only some of them we released to the world, to get your UN and the Japanese Government to look more closely at your organization."

"What other secrets are you talking about?" Misato wondered.

"The Human Instrumentality Project."

"The what?" she asked, confused.

"The short version? The forced evolution of mankind. A controlled Third Impact." the voice explained.

"What? That's insane!" Misato gasped.

"And NERV was the means by which SEELE was planning to unleash it upon the world. Once you had destroyed all the Angels, of course."

"I don't know who that is." she said.

"And you were never supposed to know. Those men in that secret room that your commander was meeting with? That is SEELE. The true masterminds behind everything, including Second Impact. It's easier to manipulate people like you when they give you something to work for. Like... revenge."

Misato looked pale.

"They used my anger at the Angels, to get me to help them. But... that can't be all of it." Misato gasped.

"It's not. You're creative and cunning, Ms Katsuragi, and your fathers sacrifice motivated you into wanting to destroy the Angels, but they weren't the cause of all this. If your father, who was under SEELE's thumb at the time, hadn't gone to Antarctica to find and wake up that Angel... none of this would have happened."

"My father... was part of this?" she gasped. "No. No, that can't be true!"

"Sorry to destroy your world once again, my dear. But you must know the truth. I mean, why else would someone like you be given such a position in NERV." the voice said.

"Some one like me?" Misato asked, clearly offended.

"A grown woman who drinks too much beer, eats too much instant curry, can't clean up after herself, and drives like a lunatic, and yet you were made the director of operations for a top secret UN-sanctioned agency, and granted guardianship of one of said agencies prospective robot pilots? Not to be mean, but if you think about it..."

"You're enjoying throwing my faults in my face, aren't you?" Misato huffed.

"It's the only way to make you grow up." the voice said.

"God, you're worse than Ritsuko." she muttered under her breath.

"But you're probably right. It's your life. If you want to ruin it, that's your choice. But we will not sit by and watch you and your organization destroy any more lives."

"I had nothing to do with that! I thought I was saving the world!"

"Without questioning the particulars with how things were being done?"

"But I didn't know! And you could be lying!" Misato snapped.

"After everything you saw, when we released all that information about NERV itself across the Internet? You aren't just the least bit suspicious?"

"Suspicious and full out opposed-to are completely different. I would prefer to see some concrete evidence of all this." Misato hissed.

"And you are right to do so." the voice said as a section of the walls opposite of the bed opened up. A high-tech 50-inch screen, which looked like a cross between a television and a computer monitor, extended from the wall. "This computer screen will provide you with all the information we have stolen from NERV. It also contains the classified files that your commander, and Dr Akagi, had in their possession. It comes with a remote as well."

"Wait, Ritsuko is part of this?" Misato

"You're surprised? She's NERV's chief scientist after all."

"But... you're talking about destroying the world. Why would Ritsuko be involved in that?"

"She thought Gendo loved her."

At hearing that, Misato almost feeling sick.

"Wait... you said that Yui Ikari was your missing princess. Then, does that mean that Shinji..." Misato started to say.

"Is the heir-hereditary of the Edenian Galactic Commonwealth. Our future king." the voice said.

Misato's eyes were wide when she heard that. Her heart almost stopped.

"And you had him cleaning your apartment, cooking your meals, washing your clothes, feeding your penguin... on top of saving the world, and taking the abuse of The Second Child for two whole weeks before we arrived." the voice said. "But because Shinji thinks you're a good person, you are here in this nice little apartment with your favorite foods, and not in a prison cell."

Misato was quite for nearly two minutes, before she spoke.

"I need a beer." she huffed.

"The ones in the fridge are cold." the voice said.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Maya Ibuki awoke in a strange room she had never seen before. It was slightly more comfortable than what an interrogation room looked like. There was a bed in the corner, a table in the middle of the room with a chair, a single light over her head, and the chair she was sitting in. There was a small door on the opposite side of where the bed was, in which Maya could see a toilet and sink.

She remembered that she had been kidnapped by a group of soldiers who had somehow appeared inside their base. She remembered the alien ships that had appeared out of nowhere and the next thing she knew... she was here.

But what did they want? Why were they here? Who were they? And why was she handcuffed behind her back?

Before her thoughts could continue, the door opened and a large figure walked it. Maya's brain was quick to realize that the figure was female, tall and muscular, but it was also different.

For one thing: the figure had _four_ arms.

"I am Sheeva!" the woman said sharply as she stepped into Maya's clearer field of vision, making the young woman jump a bit.

Maya looked at the woman. She was tall, at least 7 feet tall, rippling muscles pouring out of every arm and leg she had, an eight-pack stomach, a black mohawk adorning her head with a small ponytail behind her, and small horns circling her head like a small crown. She was wearing a red, one-piece swimsuit with a gold belt around her waist, spiked shoulder pads and arm guards, though she only had metal bracelets on her ankles. Her hands had four fingers each and her feet only had two toes. She had spots on her body at various places, like a cheetah pattern, and blood-red eyes.

For some reason, Maya found herself terrified and aroused at the sight of this woman.

"M-M-Maya Ibuki. Lieutenant. Technical information. NERV." Maya said, almost stuttering to the large woman.

"I know who you are, Ms Ibuki." Sheeva said as she brought over the other chair and sat down in front of the petite young Japanese woman. "I am part of the Edenian Galactic Commonwealths security forces. I am here to interrogate you."

"Me? I... I don't know anything!" she gushed.

"I'm sure you do not know the deepest and darkest secrets of NERV. But I am not here for that." Sheeva said as she stared at Maya, making her uncomfortable.

"Then why?" Maya asked.

"NERV's secrets have been exposed. Many more will follow. A lot of people who are associated and employed by NERV are going to be charged, prosecuted, persecuted and even hurt by these secrets. Such as that of your superior, Ritsuko Akagi."

Maya winced when she remembered seeing the video of her beloved sempai crying out in joy at what the commander was doing to her. She had no idea the woman she held to such a high standard could be so lewd and shameless.

In a way, it almost felt like a betrayal.

"You have expertise in computer technology. You know the computer systems of NERV itself. Which are of the most advanced on the planet. That could be useful." Sheeva said.

"I'm sorry, are you... interrogating me, or offering me a job?" Maya asked.

"I am offering you my protection, if you agree to help us." the four-armed woman said.

"But... I don't know everything about The Magi System. Dr Akagi does." the bridge bunny said.

Sheeva smiled.

"You're honest, at least." she said.

"Why are you doing this?" Maya asked.

"We have come to your world for one reason: to find our missing princess. You know her as Yui Ikari."

Maya balked. "Yui Ikari? But... the commander's wife is dead. She died years ago." she said.

"Oh. She's not dead. Not completely. But another person is handling that." Sheeva said.

Maya wasn't really liking the looks that Sheeva was giving her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Maya asked.

"Because I think you're cute." Sheeva smirked.

Maya blushed heavily at that. While it was true that Maya had a preference to other women, she had never actually had a solid relationship. It was something that she had hoped to pursue with Ritsuko. Er... Dr Akagi. But seeing as how that wasn't going to be possible now...

"I... thank you. But I'm probably not the best choice for this." Maya said.

"For what?" Sheeva asked.

"Uh... dating you?"

"Who said I wanted to date? I'd rather take you right now as my pet and lover." Sheeva said with a wide smirk.

_Pet? She wants me as her pet?_ Maya thought, blushing more heavily than before. _AND her lover?_

"Cute and intelligent are my preferences. But I would never try to force myself upon you. I have too much honor for that." she said, causing Maya to sigh in relief.

"Thank you. I... I just have a lot on my mind and all, and what with aliens kidnapping us..."

"There are reasons for that." Sheeva said as she stood up and moved around behind Maya.

Maya felt the handcuffs being removed as Sheeva walked over to the table.

"Command, this is Sheeva. I need a holo-computer display in Interrogation Room 5. Authorization Sheeva 6-1-1." Sheeva spoke aloud.

A bright blue light emanated from the table itself. A holographic image of a computer screen and a keyboard with a built-in Mouse Pad appeared in the table.

"Here, this will help you ascertain the truth that your superiors do not want you to know. This links to our ships main computer. Some of this is voice activated, so you can call up any information you may want. I will have food brought to you later. I suggest you start with the 'Human Instrumentality Project'." Sheeva said as she turned and walked out of the room.

Maya pulled her chair up to the table and began accessing the information. Sheeva looked back at her and smiled a little.

_Yes, she is definitely my type._ The four-armed enforcer thought as she left.

It was less than an hour later, after searching through video files and classified documents, Maya felt herself grow increasingly sick. Especially when she saw the videos of Naoka Akagi, who apparently also had a relationship with the Commander, strangle a young Rei Ayanami with her own hands, and then commit suicide, and then a video of Ritsuko Akagi helping the Commander to clone Rei again and again. The Rei-quarium in one of the lower levels of NERV. And even her helping with the Dummy Plug System, that was comprised of these Rei-clones.

At that point, Maya wondered if being Sheeva's pet, accepting her protection, wasn't the best option for her right now.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

Hope everyone likes this update.

I admit that Misato isn't really being interrogated, but she is being told what is going on and why she is there. And I'm not an Asuka-hater, I just don't like her that much, which is why I chose to have her face someone with an overly antagonistic attitude. Maybe knock her down a peg or two.

Also, while this might not seem like a lot of interrogating, keep in mind that most of these people don't have anything to do with Instrumentality like Gendo, Ritsuko and Fuyutsuki do.

The next chapter will have the rest of the command staff being interrogated by Sindel's forces. And Gendo will fully get what's coming to him in that one.

Please Read and Review.


	5. Meet The Family Pt 3

**_SHINJI THE SALVATION_**  
by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, its characters, or any other anime, game, or movie character in this story.

Summary: A race of female aliens come to Earth to find their missing heir.

Authors Notes: This story is based off of Nate Gold's story 'That Launched A Thousand Ships'. After so many years of no updates, myself and other authors decided to write up our own versions for this story.

What's more, is that the female characters in this are taken from Mortal Kombat and a few other game and anime series.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Chapter 5  
**Meet The Family Pt 3**

Shinji continued to be lead through the vast expanse of The Empress as Sindel, Kitana and Jade were his guides.

He had been shown the video footage of Rei's, Asuka's, Maya's and Misato's interrogations.

Though, while he was glad that they were not harmed in any way, what had been done to them was not what Shinji would call interrogations.

"Is something wrong, Shinji-kun?" Sindel asked.

"Your people... didn't interrogate them. They just... talked to them or threatened them in some way. You didn't try to get anything out of them."

"That's because they didn't know what we wanted to know. The information we took from NERV's super computer, as well as what we read in their minds, indicates that only three people truly know what we seek." Sindel said.

"And... what is it that you are seeking?" he asked.

"The truth." she said.

"About what? This Instrumentality? A controlled Third Impact? I still don't understand how or why someone would want to do something like that." he said, still trying to understand such insanity.

"You'd be surprised at how devious and desperate some people can become." Sindel said to him.

_Desperate? I can't imagine anyone being that desperate to destroy themselves._ Shinji thought. "Wait... who are the three people that you know for sure has any information about Third Impact?" he asked.

"Gendo, obviously. Sub-Commander Fuyutsuki. And Dr. Ritsuko Akagi." his great-aunt replied.

"So... what are you going to do with the others?" Shinji asked.

"Would you like to see?" Sindel said with a smile.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kouzou Fuyutsuki sat in a dark room in a rather comfortable armless chair with his hands tied behind his back. He wasn't sure how long he had been there, or who had put him into this position.

Suddenly, the lights came on.

The sub-commander of NERV looked up and gasped, seeing a very elegant and mature looking woman, dressed in a white monks outfit complete with large white flat hat.

"Greetings, sub-commander Fuyutsuki. I am Ashrah, head mystic and magic user for the Edenian Galactic Commonwealth." the woman said.

"You're a magic user? You'll forgive me if I do not believe in magic." the older man said.

Ashrah smirked as she raised her hands. The tips of her fingers glowed brightly until both of her hands were glowing brightly. The chair Fuyutsuki was sitting on started to glow, before it lifted off the ground.

"What?" he gasped.

"The universe is made up of energy and matter. While these two forces are intertwined they can be independently controlled and manipulated. Manipulating these forces is not difficult for one who has committed themselves to learning the ancient art." she explained before she set the sub-commander down on the ground.

"Some... people might attribute that to... telekinesis. Or magnetic manipulation..."

"Call it what you will. Though, I'm quite sure the majority of people on your world could do so without the use of technology, yes?"

Fuyutsuki looked away, causing Ashrah to smirk.

"No? I thought not. Many people from the Commonwealth are capable of this on their own. Despite the technology available to accomplish this. But that is not why you are here." she said.

"Then why am I here?" he asked.

"We have come to Earth for one purpose. To locate our missing princess. The woman you know as Yui Ikari."

Fuyutsuki looked at the woman in shock.

"We know where she is. We know she is alive. And we know about her son, Shinji, who is also the heir apparent to our empire." Ashrah continued.

Fuyutsuki looked shocked. Yui was a princess? And Shinji is the future heir to their throne? He vaguely wondered how much this would interfere with Gendo's scenario.

"I also know you were in love with her." Ashrah smirked, causing Fuyutsuki to balk and blush. "It is understandable. The Princess was many things that people admired. Although she did have some rather poor judgement."

"Gendo." he replied.

"Yes. But that is going to be rectified soon." she said.

"You know all this. Then you must know about..."

"The Human Instrumentality Project? Yes, we do. And I have to say, I am somewhat disappointed in you for going along with it in the first place. Even if you couldn't stop it by yourself."

"I wanted too. I thought if I was on the inside, I could find a way to stop it, but..."

"You couldn't. Gendo played everything too close to the vest, and for good reason. He wanted complete and total control. He wanted Third Impact to happen. Much like SEELE does."

"Yes. But it would mean the end of mankind."

"We can help you stop it. But only if you help us." Ashrah said.

Fuyutsuki hung his head low for several seconds, praying that this wasn't some desperate attempt at trying to give him hope where he could not see it, and then snatch it away from him as if it had been a joke.

He suddenly felt a weight on his lap as he looked up and saw Ashrah cuddled up next to him, her arms around his neck.

"This is not a joke, nor a deception of any kind. We came here to find our missing Princess. And now we have an heir to the throne. Help us... and we will save your world." she said softly to him.

He stared into her eyes, which looked deep into his own, a sense of longing and hope brimming up. In both their eyes.

Ashrah smirked as she lunged forward and thrust her lips against Fuyutsuki's.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Makoto Hyuga was sitting in a chair with his hands bound behind his back. He had no idea what was going on. Aliens had kidnapped him, but why? He worked for NERV, but that wasn't enough for this. Was it?

Just then, the doors to his room opened up, and a female figure walked in.

Hyuga gasped when he saw the woman. She had long dark brown hair, steel blue eyes, unblemished peach colored skin, and dressed rare daringly. She wore long dark purple boots with light purple metal plating over it, that went from her feet to just up passed her knees. Light armored gauntlets over her arms that left her fingers exposed. She had armor plates on her shoulders, and a bandana cap over her head. The rest of her body was what some anime otakus would call 'Bikini armor' that covered her chest and waist, leaving most of her skin exposed. She also had a dark purple choker around her neck. Gold emblems hung on her neck, between the cups of her bikini top, and on the waist of her bikini bottoms.

All in all, she looked extremely sexy. Makoto thought that if he was going to die now, it wouldn't be a bad last image to see.

The woman smirked at him, as if reading his thoughts.

"I am Li Mei. I am here to interrogate you." the woman said.

"Okay... but I don't know that much." Hyuga said.

"You are chief aide to NERV's operations direction, Misato Katsuragi." she said.

"Yes. How did you..."

"We are the ones who hacked NERV's super computer and disclosed all your secrets." she smiled.

"You were the ones who... then, what do you need me for?" he asked.

"Your assistance, in helping to save your world from destruction."

"What destruction? By the Angels?"

"Not The Angels, as you call them. But from something much more... human."

"I don't understand."

"You will."

Li Mei then spent the next five minutes going over the most important details to Hyuga. The Angels, NERV, SEELE, The Human Instrumentality Project. Everything of great importance, including Shinji being their new prince and Yui being their lost princess.

"You... you can't be serious! Destroy all of mankind? That's... crazy!" he gasped.

"So crazy it must be true, yes?" she asked.

"I've heard worse conspiracies." he said.

"Help us, and perhaps you can get something better than what you had before." she said, giving him a seductive look and smirk, placing her hands on her hips.

He blushed a little, then looked down, as a depressing thought entered his mind.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Sorry, I just find it really upsetting that you're wasting your charms on me." he said.

"What do you mean wasting?" she asked.

"Oh, come on! I may be hard up for a date, but I'm not stupid." he said.

"Oh really? And why is that?" she asked, feigning ignorance.

"You're using your charms on me because you think it'll work." he said.

"And you think it won't?" she asked.

"Pretty women using their charms on me, because they want something. Not because they actually like me."

"Wow. You really do have a low opinion of yourself, don't you?" Li Mei gasped.

"It's called experience and low self-esteem. I can only dream of getting a woman like you." he said.

"Oh? Does your Captain Katsuragi know you fantasize about her like that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. Something else for her to tease me about." he said, slightly depressed enough to not wonder how she could know that.

She walked up to him, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him close to her face.

"Let's get something straight, cutie. You don't have any information that we want, so I'm not here because of that. And relationships are not always about looks, you know. The charming, roguishly handsome individuals are not always the most reliable of boyfriends or husbands. They're the ones who cheat on you, leave you for someone else, just because they can. And not all women are looking for a one-night stand, no matter how hot it is." she hissed at him.

"I... I'm sorry." he apologized, realizing the truth of her words.

"I understand. Like you said, experience and low self-esteem. So... shall we start again?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shigeru Aoba was sitting in a chair, his hands bound behind his back, and a single light hanging over his head.

"Ohhhhhaaaa... tied up to a chair... single room... head's buzzing. It isn't even Saturday night." Shigeru groaned as he tried to get his bearings.

Just then the door in front of him opened up. The light on the other side blinded him for a bit, until it was filled by a single shapely silhouette. He could tell it was a woman instantly, but also that the woman had short cropped hair, and a pair of weapons on her hips. She moved with a confidence and grace that made the long-haired bridge bunny wonder if he wasn't going to tortured for her amusement.

"Hello. My name is Kira, and I'll be your interrogator for this evening." the woman said as she pulled a long, serrated dagger from her hip sheath.

"Shigeru Aoba. Lieutenant. NERV bridge crew." Shigeru said. "I like music and have a thing for guns."

"Nice to know. But that's not what I want you to tell me." Kira said as she stepped into the light that hang over Shigeru.

Instantly, he could see what she looked like. She had short red hair around her face, though he could tell she had a ponytail as well. She had greenish eyes with fair skin. She was dressed in a red leather outfit with black boots and long fingerless gloves. Her top underneath her red vest was black and had no sleeves as well. She had a small knife attached to her left boot, and a pair of blade holsters on her hips, one of those knives in her hands.

She twirled it around in her hand, before lifting it to Shigeru's face, the blade touching his cheek.

"My Queen wishes to know about NERV's inner workings. Your speciality is the computer systems of NERV, yes?" she said, getting close to Shigeru and drawing her blade across his cheek. But not cutting his skin.

"Yes. What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Everything."

It took only a few questions and answers, not even five minutes really, before Kira was done.

"Hey! I paid for an hour." Shigeru said as she turned to leave.

Kira smiled as she turned around to face him.

"Perhaps you'll get your wish." she said with a smirk.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kaji looked up as a sexy woman with raven-dark hair and black eyes, dressed in a black tube top and black leather skirt with black boots and black wrist guards walking into his room. Though, he wasn't there by choice. Seeing that he was being held prisoner, Kaji decided to try charming his way out of this.

"Well hello beautiful la-"

PUNCH!

"That was for breaking up with Misato after you spent a week having sex with her!" the woman snarled.

PUNCH!

"That was for toying with Asuka's emotions!"

PUNCH!

"That was for using Shinji to humiliate Misato with all that 'is she still wild in bed' comment!"

PUNCH!

"That was for helping to feed Asuka's already inflated ego!"

PUNCH!

"That was for running out on your 'supposed allies' during their fight against the Sixth Angel!"

PUNCH!

"That was for delivering the First Angel Adam to Gendo Ikari!"

PUNCH!

"That was for helping NERV to sabotage the JetAlone robot!"

PUNCH!

"That was for flirting with women you have no intention of calling!"

PUNCH!

"That was for forgetting how to shave!"

PUNCH!

"That was for being a grown man with a ponytail!"

PUNCH!

"That was for being a spy for SEELE!"

PUNCH!

"That was for being a spy for the UN!"

PUNCH!

"That was for not calling Misato after you dumped her!"

PUNCH!

"And that was for assuming your charms would get you anything!" she hissed.

Kaji was bruised and bleeding, and could feel a couple of his teeth loosen. He then felt the woman in question straddle his lap, pressing herself up against Kaji and holding his face lovingly in her hands. She kissed his lips tenderly before tugging on his lip with her teeth.

"You really... like... doing this... don't you?" he gasped, his head still shaken at what had just happened.

"I'm a bit of a sadist." she said proudly, right before she licked the side of his face.

"Who... are you?" he asked.

"My name is Sareena. I am an intelligence gatherer." she said.

"You mean... torturer."

"No. I specialize in interrogations. This enables me to combine business with pleasure."

"So torture... is a hobby." he said.

"Yes." she replied.

"Right." he coughed, sitting up blood on the ground. "So... what... do you... want?"

"I want to put a collar around your neck, chain you to my bed, and allow my gimp to 'cuddle' with you."

Kaji coughed up more blood as she said that. "Perhaps... I should have... rephrased that."

"I know all I need to know about you. Your sins, as well as your attempts at redemption. But your actions would only get you killed in the end."

"I... think... I'd prefer... that... to... pain." he gasped.

"Most would, I'm sure. But you've earned this." Sareena said as she got off of Kaji.

Two medics walked in, followed by two guards.

"These people will take care of your injuries. For now you shall remain here. Until our queen decides what to do with you." Sareena said as the medics went to work.

However, as they left, Kaji began to wonder how she knew all those things about him.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sindel, Shinji, Kitana and Jade approached the room where Gendo was being held. Shinji was still in shock at how they had treated Kaji, but after hearing about what he was and had been and had done, he started to wonder.

And while Shinji was deep in thought, Sindel and Kitana were having their own conversation.

_'Have the preparations been made, Kitana?'_ Sindel mentally asked her daughter.

_'Yes, mother. The 'arrogance serum' we injected into him upon his arrival has had more than enough time to take effect.'_ Kitana replied.

_'Excellent. Trying to coax anything out of him while he was his regular self, would have been time consuming_.' the Queen thought back.

Jade snickered slightly at hearing that.

Shinji, however, wondered what the female bodyguard was laughing at.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Gendo Ikari groaned as he looked around at the empty room he was in. His head still throbbed from here he was hit. He didn't recognize anything.

"Where am I? What happened?" he groaned.

"Ah, Gendo Ikari. The man who would be god." a condescending voice said.

Gendo looked up and saw a beautiful and shapely women with long white hair, staring at him with an upset expression on her face.

"Feeling a little confused, are you? I'm sure it will wear off in time. I am Sindel, Queen of the Edenian Galactic Commonwealth. And you are Gendo Ikari, commander of NERV and a genocidal monster."

Gendo growled as he rushed towards the woman, grabbing her arms and spinning her around, restraining her with his right around her waist, his left hand around her throat.

"You will bow to me now, your highness."Gendo growled.

"A queen bows to no man. Least of all one who would destroy even the memory of his supposed beloved wife." Sindel taunted the man.

"I don't owe you any explanation for my actions. I am beyond you." he hissed at her.

"You? HA! You are a petty, sniveling little man, who cares nothing for others, like Yui did. But that will change, now that you are a prisoner aboard my ship."

"I am in control here!" he snapped.

"Are you?" she asked.

"I could snap your neck in an instant!"

"I bet that would be a lovely image for Yui to wake up from. Snapping the neck of her beloved aunt. To prove how brave and strong you are by killing an unarmed woman."

"I will kill you. I will take your ship and your technology for my own, and your army to obey me at once." Gendo snarled angrily, his arrogant nature severely clouding his sense of reason.

"Anything else? What about Shinji?" she asked.

"He is of no use to me anymore. All that matters is my scenario." he replied.

"A scenario of genocide, and all to reunite you with Yui."

"It Will Happen! I Will Have Her Back! We Will Be Together And We Will Be Happy!"

"And what about Shinji?"

"What about him?" he callously asked.

"He is your son. Yet you say you don't want him."

"I never wanted him. All he did was take Yui's affection away from me. It was Yui's idea to have a child, not mine. She was mine, and mine alone!"

"But that's not all of it, is it, Gendo?"

"What do you mean?"

"You set Shinji up to be weak and miserable. You set him up to be controlled by you, so that when the time came to bring about your controlled Third Impact, he would do anything you wanted. Anything to get his dear mother back. Even commit suicide to do it. It's strange that you say you don't want him, yet you need him because your previous scenario demanded it. I find that to be rather... funny. Of course, Yui would be disgusted with you if she knew the truth."

"Yui will be made to see things my way, because everything I have done is for her!"

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?"

"What?"

"It's actually rather sad that you would perceive her to be something that she is not. That you would shatter her wishes, pervert her dreams, and desecrate her memory, all because you think it is what she would want. It is your own selfish desires. You have no right to call Yui your wife, and no right to call yourself father to Shinji."

"The Third Is Nothing! He Is Expendable! They Are All Expendable! Especially That Egotistically Second Child And That Faulty Clone Of Lilith!" he shouted.

"You mean the First Child, Rei Ayanami, who you created to usher in your glorious controlled Third Impact." she stated.

"A Means To An End! That's All She Ever Was! And I Will Have What I Want, And No One Can Stop Me!" he declared.

"Oh, yes, I, can." Sindel said as she grabbed his hand and crushed his wrist.

"ARGH!" he shouted as Sindel pulled his hands free from her body, spinning Gendo around and whipping him through the air like a rottweiler tearing at a stuffed toy.

Gendo landed hard on the ground, his wrist now broken as he looked up at the woman in shock.

"You... you were toying with me!" Gendo gasped.

"They didn't make me queen just because I was next in succession." Sindel smirked at him.

"Then why go through all of that? Why let me get so close and think that I had the upper hand?" he asked.

Sindel gave Gendo an incredulously look. Like she was shocked he would even ask such a question.

"I wanted you to confess." she replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Knowing the truth is one thing, but getting a guilty party to confess to their crimes, their atrocities, their sinister scenarios... is so much more rewarding. Even with such arrogance inside you, I was shocked you had to ask. You see, as you were holding your power over me, your little confession was being recorded for all to see. The world will know of your evil. And they will watch as you are executed for your crimes."

"Executed? By you?" he asked as he stood up.

"Oh, no. Not me. While I am more than capable of carrying out your sentence, I am merely your judge and jury. I have chosen another to be your executioner." she explained.

Gendo suddenly heard and felt a series of thudding footsteps that were slowly approaching from behind him.

He was suddenly grabbed by his hair and lifted off the ground.

"AAHH!" he shouted in pain.

"Gendo Ikari... meet my ex-husband. Shao Khan. Oh, as we call him now, Franken-Khan!"

Gendo looked at the large creature and gasped.

The figure was over 7 feet tall and incredibly muscular. He wore a skull-faced samurai-like helmet, the helmet was blood red while the mask was white. His shoulder and chest plate were adorned in spikes, his boots and gauntlets on both his arms and legs were like-wise spiked. A loincloth with a strange symbol on it was covering his front and backside. However, Gendo noticed several large scars and stitches across his arms, chest and legs.

"What... is he?" Gendo gasped as he struggled in the creatures grip.

"He was once one of our greatest warriors. He sacrificed himself to save his battalion, and he was rebuilt into this. Surgically reassembled and genetically enhanced. Of course his mind was far too damaged to rebuild, so... he's more of a puppet really. But his battle instincts are more that up to par. I should mention that he is also quite... sadistic in how he carries out his orders." Sindel said with a smirk.

"Grrrrrr!" Franken-Khan growled at the commander.

"You... won't get... away with... this!" Gendo groaned.

"Oh, I think I will." Sindel said as she gave the skull-faced Franken-Khan a silent hand gesture.

Khan grinned as he grabbed the man by the throat.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji had tears in his eyes at hearing his fathers words. He knew that his father didn't like him, but to set him up to fail, to kill himself... it was too much to bear.

Jade and Kitana were quick to comfort Shinji, wrapping their arms around him and holding him tight as he shuddered and sobbed uncontrollably at the blatant disregard and hatred his father held for him.

From the shadows nearby, Mileena felt her heart go out to her new lord. She had witnessed the cruel and inhumane natures of other people, the ones she had often been sent to eliminate. While she had enjoyed eliminating such dissidents who shared no value of life itself, it had often left her without a reason to live. But as she looked at the heart-wrenching scene before her, her reason to live slowly grew into a new loyalty to Shinji.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes: 

Sorry for the cliffhanger here, but I decided to wait until the next chapter to kill Gendo. I need time to figure out what to do with him and all.

Hope everyone likes this chapter. And yes, I know, I was pretty hard on Kaji, but he kinda has it coming.

As for Ritsuko, that's gonna take even longer to work out right now.

As always, suggestions are welcome, and reviews are needed.

Also, below are some suggestions that other writers have PM'd me about. Tell me if you think any of them would be good for a potential harem for Shinji later on.

Ahsoka Tano - teenage female Togruta Jedi Padawan.  
Riyo Chuchi - female Pantoran Senator.  
Barriss Offee - female Mirialan Jedi Padawan.  
Ann and Tann Gella - twin female Rutian Twi'lek from Mos Eisley.  
Guri - blond-haired, blue-eyed humanoid female droid and assassin.  
Chantique - female Zeltron slave with Force abilities.  
Jarael (born Edessa) was a female Arkanian Offshoot with Force abilities.

As always, read and review.


End file.
